Rule 38
by saxwarrior
Summary: Sequel to "Mysterious Autopsy of Tom Riddle." Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Harry Potter, as awesome as that would be. Gibbs and Harry must work together to stop a Dark Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone were to look at the house at 111 King Meeting Street in London, as people often did, they would not guess there was anything abnormal about it or the person living there. Neighbors were curious as to why they didn't see the resident often, but they reasoned that there was always one solitary one on the block.

On this particular night though, anyone watching the house would've seen a strange sight. Two men, dressed in cloaks appeared quite suddenly on the front of the door. One was rather tall with flaming red hair, and the other was skinny with glasses and unruly black hair. Both were holding what anyone could only guess to be sticks.

The two men stood outside the door for a few seconds, then, in the air of police doing a raid, they burst through the door.

"Lumos," whispered the black-haired one. A bright light shone from the tip of his stick, it illuminated a room.

"Damn," said the tall ginger. "He must've seen us coming. I keep telling you, we need to change the laws in the Auror department about apparating directly into a suspect's home. It's not like he's going to let us in if we knock."

They both took a glance around the room. It was devoid of all papers, although the desk, chair, and bookshelf had not been unoccupied long. A pin board on the wall was empty, but the holes where the tacks held up diagrams remained.

"He took all his notes," said the ginger.

"Not all of them," said the black-haired one. He motioned toward a paper shredder on the far side of the room.

"What is it?"

"Paper shredder," replied black-hair. "He's trying to hide what he was planning on."

"Well, we already have an idea," said the ginger. "Some bizarre mix of dark magic and Muggle weapon, right? Well, I'll take it to Dad. Who knows more about Muggle stuff?"

"We can try," said black-hair. "But I have a feeling your dad has no idea of the destructive things Muggles have made."


	2. Chapter 2

*cue NCIS theme*

It was a standard morning at NCIS. As Ziva strode through the elevator she heard the voice of Tony. At McGee's desk.

"Come on, you're a detective writer. You've got to have a favorite!"

"Tony," said McGee, in his most McGee-ish annoyed voice.

"Don't 'Tony' me, McMystery. There are lots of good Holmeses! Rathbone. O'Toole. Even Downey!"

"Tony!" snapped McGee. "I don't have a favorite Sherlock Holmes."

"Fine, be that way," said the agent. "Let me just scurry over here and ask our Israeli friend who her favorite Holmes is."

Ziva laughed without meeting Tony's eye. "I have always been partial to the original. Arthur Conan Doyle."

"Who's that?"

"The original Sherlock Holmes," McGee said.

"What year? What movie?"

Enter Gibbs. "1890. He wrote the stories, DiNozzo." Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs?"

With the boss distracted Tony turned to Ziva. "Books again? Have you ever even seen a Sherlock Holmes movie?"

"Have you read any of his books?" Ziva challenged.

"In fact, I have," said Tony, proudly.

"I don't think the picture book 'Great Mouse Detective' counts, Tony," called McGee with a wry grin.

"On our way," Gibbs said into the phone. He hung up. "Grab your gear," he called. His team stepped forward with their bags.

"Where we headed, boss?" asked McGee.

"Yorktown, Virginia," said Gibbs. "We have a dead Commander."

The crime scene was the Commander's house. "Commander Williamson," McGee read off his iPhone. Tony was taking pictures. "Gunshot to the head. No sign of a break in."

"Hey, look at this," said Ziva, who was sketching the room. She motioned toward a pill bottle on his bedside table. "He was having sleeping problems."

"No prescription necessary," said Tony, snapping the pictures. "He could've picked these up at any drug store." Then he donned a British accent, doing his best Holmes impersonation. "Very good, Agent David, you have a grand hand at observation yourself."

"Not bad," said Ducky, as he entered the room with Palmer. "But I can one up you." Changing his voice from Scottish to English, he said, "We must make theories to suit facts, not facts to suit theories." The doctor laughed. "Reading Sherlock Holmes as a child probably encouraged me to get into the crime world, as nasty a world as it can be."

The doctor and his assistant stood over the body lying on the bed. "Time of death," said Palmer. "I would place it about ten hours ago, so around eleven o'clock last night."

"Very good, Mr. Palmer, yes," said Ducky. "Around time to be going to bed, but I'm sure he expected to wake up again. Well, preliminarily, I would assume it was the gunshot, but we'll know for certain once we get him back to our table."

Back at the base, Abby was working hard. "Gibbs, why no Caf-Pow?"

"Their machine's down, Abby," he replied.

"That's the second time this month!" cried Abby.

"What have you got, Abs?"

The girl smiled. "I never get tired of that phrase, but I prefer it with caffeine. Did you know that both caffeine and being around people you love can be addicting, just like drugs?"

"Abs."

"Right." She motioned towards the computer screen. "He did take the sleep meds, but they were a standard amount. They shouldn't have done him any harm. There was something in his system, I'm running it through now, but it's something Major Mass-Spec has never seen before, so it's taking a while." She led Gibbs over to the ballistics test. "Here, we have the slug found in Commander Williamson's frontal lobe. I matched it to a Glock 17. Fired at point blank range. Williamson never had a chance."

Gibbs nodded. "That's good work, Abs." He pointed at the Mass-Spectrometer. "You let me know when you find out what was in his system."

"On, it!" Abby giggled. "Boss."

"Dinozzo," Gibbs yelled from across the room. "What do you have on Cmdr. Williamson?"

"Worked at the Yorktown Weapons Station, boss," said Tony. "Reported UA today, so they called his cell. No answer, obviously, so they sent someone to find him. Found him dead, called us."

"I may be able to head some more light on this," said Ziva.

"She means shed," said Tony.

"He had a Restraining Order against him." She clicked the remote and a Virginian license plate came on the screen. "Brenda Hall. Told the lawyer she met Cmdr. Williamson at a bar in Yorktown, dated him a couple of times, and then he became obsessed and started stalking her."

McGee spoke now. "On his phone, he sent her text messages like 'I want to see you' and 'I can't stop thinking about you.'"

"Wow, obsessed was right," said Tony.

"Ziva, you're with me," said Gibbs. "We're going to talk to this Hall lady. DiNozzo, McGee, talk to Ducky."

"Our initial assumption was correct," said Ducky. "It was the gunshot that killed him."

"Abby said something about a compound in his system," said McGee.

"Over here!"

The three men looked up to see Abby on the webcam. "I still haven't found out what the compound was, but I found out what it did. It affected his frontal lobe and his pituitary gland."

"Meaning?" asked Tony. 

"Meaning after taking that compound, he was like you, Tony," said McGee. "He was horny and had poor judgment. Likely some drug or alcohol."

"That's impossible," said Ducky. "He had no kidney or liver damage. If he was intoxicated, there would've been signs."

"Then he wasn't intoxicated," said Abby. "But someone gave him something to keep his hormones raging and his judgment poor."

"That explains the stalking," said Tony.

"But not the murder," said McGee.

"Perhaps I missed something," said Ducky. They turned away from the webcam and discovered Commander Williamson's body was gone, and Palmer was lying on the floor.

"Jimmy!" cried Ducky, and he rushed forward to help his colleague.

McGee and Tony stared at the empty slab in horror.

"Where's the body?" asked McGee.

"Gibbs is gonna kill us."


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: neglected to do this for the first two chapters… I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. Wish I did.

Gibbs and Ziva knocked on Brenda Hall's door, and a young attractive woman with short brown hair opened the door. "Brenda Hall?" Gibbs asked. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs. This is Agent David. We're from NCIS."

Brenda hesitated, and fumbled the words in her mouth. "Um… uh… what's wrong?"

"Commander Williamson was found dead this morning," said Ziva.

"Oh, my god!" said Brenda. "And you think I had something to do with it?"

Gibbs shrugged. "It's a possibility. Can we come inside?"

Once inside, she offered them both coffees. Ziva declined, and after tasting it, Gibbs wished he had.

"I only met him at a bar a few weeks ago. He offered to buy me a drink, I accepted, and we hit it off fine. We agreed to meet again the next night. When we started drinking though, he changed. Like, he was completely into everything I did or said. He was mesmerized by me. I thought he was pretending, or else he was already drunk, but he didn't stop. All the next week he wouldn't stop calling me or coming to my house. He became obsessed and stalker-ish. He was at risk of losing his rank as Commander because he was neglecting his job. I got that restraining order for his good as well as mine."

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt him?" asked Ziva.

"No," said Brenda. "Well, I didn't know him very well. I still don't, so I don't know who'd want him dead."

"Call Gibbs," said Tony.

"You call Gibbs," said McGee. "You're the senior field agent."

"Exactly. You call him."

The phone sat between them, untouched.

"If the both of you are going to go on about this whole thing, I'll do it," said Ducky, approaching. "It is a body, after all."

"We were all there," said McGee.

"McGeek," said Tony. "Check the security tapes in autopsy."

McGee gratefully turned away from the phone and started doing something with the computer.

"Hello, Jethro. I'm afraid we have some bad news." Ducky talked slowly, as if to forestall the mighty wrath. "Commander Williamson is gone."

"WHAT!" Both Tony and McGee audibly heard Gibb's voice, and Ducky now held the receiver an arm's length away from his ear.

"The body disappeared right out from under our noses," said Ducky, and he looked pained. Tony reached over and put the phone on speaker. "McGee's checking security tapes in autopsy now, boss," said Tony. "And we've put the building on lock-down."

"He's messed with the security tapes," said McGee. "He cut the camera at some point. Watch."

Ducky and Tony leaned over McGee's shoulder. "The camera was cut in two places, where the guy walked in and where he walked out." Tony and Ducky watched as a man suddenly appeared next to the autopsy table, grabbed the body and disappeared again. They saw the Jimmy on the footage on the ground.

"He struck Jimmy, and we never even noticed," Ducky said in horror.

"No, he didn't." They looked up to see Palmer with an ice-pack on his head, followed by Abby. "I was putting the scalpels away and I saw him. He just suddenly appeared, took the body, and disappeared. I fainted."

"That's not possible," said Tony.

"Look, Tony," said Abby. She pointed at the numbers on the bottom left-hand corner of the screen, indicating the time and date. They didn't change as the man suddenly appeared and disappeared.

"DINOZZO, FIND OUT WHO HE IS!" Gibbs yelled, from the speaker-phone. "MCGEE, I WANT BACKGROUND CHECKS RUN ON MEMBERS OF BRENDA HALL'S FAMILY! LOOK FOR ANYONE WITH THE COMPUTER-SKILL TO MESS WITH A FEDERAL OFFICE BUILDING SECURITY CAMERA! I WANT ANSWERS BY THE TIME I GET BACK!"

"On, it boss," said Tony and McGee simultaneously. Gibbs hung up. They looked up to see the entire floor watching them. "Gibbs is a little upset," called Tony. "Normally, I'd advise anyone who values their life to leave the building, but we're on lock-down. Please make yourselves as small and unnoticeable as possible."

McGee started running his computer, Ducky and Palmer watching. "Abby," Tony said. "Lab. Facial recognition. Now."

They started walking that way, when Tony's cell rang. He answered, "DiNozzo."

"Two men here to see Special Agent Gibbs." It was front desk.

"Tell them Gibbs is out, he'll be back in a moment."

"Um… I already sent them up." The elevator opened and there stood a tall man with red hair and a skinny man with messy black hair and glasses. When they spoke, they had British accents. "Agent Gibbs?"

"Agent DiNozzo," said Tony, hanging up. "Agent Gibbs' numero dos. You are?"

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. You can think of us as sort of a special forces unit from the Ministry."

"We weren't informed by the Minister."

"Not that Ministry," said Ron. "The Ministry for Magic." Tony's jaw dropped and Abby's face lit up. "We're here to find the Dark Wizard who stole your Navy Commander's body."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Amazingly enough, I _still _don't own NCIS or Harry Potter.

…

After the lock-down ended, Gibbs stormed up to the retina scanner and thrust his face in front of it. Tony noticed that it actually seemed to scan faster when Gibbs was angry. "You're not still angry at me, are you boss?"

Gibbs opened the door and slammed it in Tony's face. "I'll take that as a yes," and he let the scanner scan his eye too.

Gibbs put on the headset. "What the hell else are you keeping from us?" he demanded. The Secretary of State was looking down at him, the same one to whom McGee had calmly ordered to "stick it" several years back.

"For your information, Special Agent Gibbs, the fact that wizards and magic exist is one of out best kept secrets. Magic must be kept secret from the non-magical community or people will demand that all their problems be solved by magic."

"Don't you think federal agencies need to know if they will ever have to work with or against wizards?" Gibbs shouted.

The woman glared at him. "Agent Gibbs, the magical community keeps away from Muggles, that is non-magical people, for it's own protection."

"You tell that to Navy Commander Jonathon Williamson!" yelled Gibbs, and with a slashing movement to the neck, the video conference ended.

.

.

.

Abby couldn't be more fascinated by Harry and Ron. "So, like, what kind of magic can you guys do?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "Um… almost anything, I would think."

"I still think it's a ruse," said McGee.

"McGee, don't be such a skeptic!" Abby whined, swatting his arm. "How about a demonstration. Can you conjure me a Caf-Pow?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Caf-Pow?"

"It's like coffee juice," said Abby.

"Conjure, no," said Harry. "But-" and he took McGee's coffee, stirred it with his wand and the coffee immediately stopped steaming and turned bright red. "Coffee juice."

Abby seized it and chugged. "Oh. My. God," She said. "It's like Caf-Pow, only instead of a 'Pow' it's more of a BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!"

"How come you're not skeptical?" Harry asked Ziva.

"In Mossad we were trained to not be surprised about anything," Ziva explained. "We are encouraged to be open about ideas like magic."

"Abby." Gibbs and Tony were descending. "Did you get a facial recognition on that guy?"

"No," she said, rather quicker than usual, even for her.

"You wouldn't," said Harry. "Wizards don't have records in the Muggle world. We know who he is, though. He calls himself Cold War, but his real name is Edmund Holladay. In the '90s, a dark wizard called Voldemort began terrorizing wizards and Muggles all over Britain. Holladay disagreed with everything Voldemort stood for, wizard supremacy over Muggles, but he was interested in something just as sinister; a sick way to combine the wizard and Muggle world. He's attempting to demonstrate a destructive new form of magic; technomancy."

"Ooh, wow, the combination of magic and technology," said Abby. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked. "I'm weird."

"We think he was planning a technomancy weapon in England, but he fled before we could get enough proof." Harry went on, "The US Branch of Magical Law Enforcement detected him apparating and disapparating in your morgue. They contacted us and we arrived as fast as we could."

"Apparating?" asked McGee.

"Appearing and disappearing at will," Ron explained.

"None of this explains Commander Williamson's death," said Ziva.

"Oh," said McGee. "I got a hit when I was searching the family. He brought another Virginia license plate up on the plasma. "Kevin Hall. Brenda Hall's brother. He owns a Glock 17, and he works at the home security company Williamson had around his house, which would explain why there wasn't a break in."

"I think Holladay deserves our focus more than he," said Harry.

"Hall probably killed the Commander that was stalking his sister," said Gibbs. "A Navy commander. This is the Navy Criminal Investigative Service. We need to investigate that. For all we know, Hall might be working with Holladay."

"I doubt it," said Harry. "If Holladay wanted Williamson dead, he would've got him with the Avada Kedavra curse."

"Avada Kedavra?" asked McGee.

"I know the language," said Ziva. "It means to kill. It's your killing curse, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Harry. "It's one of the three Unforgiveable Curses. We don't use it."

"Wait a minute." Ducky joined them. "A killing curse? What does it do?"

"It kills," said Ron.

"No no, I mean what does it do to the body to kill it?"

"It simply expels the soul from the mind," said Harry. "It's quickest and possibly the least painful way to die there is."

"And it leaves no tell-tale signs at all?"

"Not as far as we know," said Harry.

"Aha! Tom Riddle, you rascal." Ducky was ecstatic.

"What did you just say?" asked Harry.

"Well, several decades ago, I was a medical student in England and my first autopsy ever was on a young man named Tom Riddle and the cause of death could not be determined. This explains everything!"

"It was the killing curse," said Harry. "The dark wizard I mentioned earlier, Voldemort. He murdered his own father. Tom Riddle."

"My, what a coincidence," said Ducky.

Tony and Gibbs' eyes met and then Gibbs looked over his shoulder. Director Vance was watching them silently.

"Potter," said Gibbs. "I'm going for a coffee, and when I get back, I want to hear your plan." Gibbs picked up his jacket and left the building.

"He trusts me to lead his own team?" Harry asked Ziva.

"Rule 28," said Ziva.

"No," said Tony. "Rule 28 is never run with anything sharp. You're thinking of Rule 38."

"What's Rule 38?" Ron asked.

"Your case. Your lead."

.

.

.

A/N: I have a feeling that I'm making it too obvious where the story is going, so if you'd all do me a favor and let me know if the story's too predictable, that'd be really great.

-The Sax Warrior


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or Harry Potter. Yet.

.

.

.

Gibbs entered the elevator, and Director Vance followed him. The door closed and Gibbs flipped the switch.

"This would explain why maintenance couldn't find anything wrong with the elevator," the director mumbled.

"You knew."

Vance turned to Gibbs. "When I was with the CIA, we had to work with and around wizards once or twice. I know a lot about the wizarding world, Jethro. And when I became Director here, I checked out your entire team. I knew Dr. Mallard had conducted an autopsy of a man killed by the killing curse, and I also knew that Agent David had worked with wizards before."

Gibbs' eyes widened. "She didn't tell you?" Vance asked. "There was a reason she wasn't surprised when the Aurors showed up."

"You knew Commander Williamson was connected to the wizards."

"I guessed," said Vance. "I keep tabs on one wizard who was released from wizard jail and lives here in DC. He was at the bar the night Williamson met Hall. When Williamson turned up dead, I saw to it that your team got the case."

"When were you planning on telling me?" asked Gibbs.

"Would you have believed me?" asked Vance.

Gibbs stared. "Don't try that stare on me, Jethro," said Vance, and he flipped the elevator back on again.

.

.

.

"Gibbs," called Harry. "We have a plan. Agent David, Agent McGee and I will find Holladay. You, Ron, and the rest of your team go after Hall."

"DiNozzo, you heard him," said Gibbs. "You're with me. Hey!" he shouted at Ron. "Come on."

The three of them left the building and Ziva turned to Harry. "Alright, why would Holladay steal a body?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "I'm gonna need your forensic scientist's help.

Down at Abby's lab, her music was blaring as Harry emptied his pockets of the long strips of paper from Holladay's paper shredder. "We found these in Holladay's house. Do you think you can put them back together?"

"Uh, I'm a little busy," Abby said. "I cannot figure out what this compound is!"

Harry leaned forward and sniffed. "Love potion," he said.

"How can you tell?" asked Abby.

"It smells different to everyone, depending on what attracts them," said Harry.

"Oh," said Abby. "I thought that was McGee's cologne."

"Uh, I didn't wear cologne today Abby," said McGee.

There was a short silence.

"That explains the stalking," said McGee, hurriedly. "He was in love."

"Not really," said Harry. "A love potion only mimics love. He was more infatuated or obsessed with her, but now that mystery's solved, can you put this paper back together?"

Abby proudly announced, "I once solved a 500 piece jigsaw puzzle in sixteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds. This should be easy. McGee, help."

"We'll be back in a few minutes, Abby," said Harry.

"Where are we going?" asked Ziva.

"I don't know where you're going, but I need to use bathroom."

.

.

.

As Harry was doing his business, he heard the door open. Ziva was standing there. "You're hiding something," she said.

"Well, yeah," said Harry, cooly. "This is a men's bathroom. It's got urinals and everything."

"Have we met?" Ziva asked.

Harry zipped his fly and turned around. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He made for the sink, but Ziva stepped in his path. He instinctively raised his hands, and Ziva immediately grabbed them.

"I haven't washed yet," said Harry.

"Tell me how I know you."

Harry sighed. "December of 1998. I had just completed my training as an Auror. I was on a mission. A wizard from Israel was selling dark artifacts to a dark wizard in London. I went over to stop him. He disguised himself and entered the Mossad headquarters. You helped me find him."

Ziva felt a flash of recognition at the story. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"I had to wipe your memory for security purposes. Only the highest ranks of Muggle law agencies can know about us, and you were just an Officer."

Ziva stepped back. "I remember you now," she said slowly. "But that's not all that happened, is it?"

Harry stepped around her to wash his hands. "The past is the past, Ziva." He dried his hands and left.

.

.

.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ron pulled up to "NO FEAR HOME SECURITY SYSTEMS" and parked. "It's been a while since I've been in a car," said Ron, holding his stomach. "I didn't know they could go that fast."

"They don't," said Tony, holding his own stomach. "But I'd like you to meet my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs entered the building and approached the receptionist. "I'm looking for Kevin Hall."

"Alright," the young woman said as she grabbed the phone. "Let me tell him that you're on your way up."

"Actually," Tony interrupted. "That's not a good idea. Why don't you just tell us where his office is?"

The woman set the phone down gently. "Second floor. Room 18. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Yep," said Gibbs. "DiNozzo, Ron, the elevator." Gibbs took the stairs.

Kevin Hall saw them coming on the security camera. He grabbed his coat and went for the elevator. The door opened. "Excuse me," he said as Ron and Tony made their way past him. Just as he thought he would make it, though, Tony pulled a gun on him. "Federal agents! Stop where you are!"

His nametag. Crap.

Hall expertly kicked the gun out of Tony's hand and tackled him. He barely registered as Ron pulled out his wand. "Stupefy!"

The jet of red light stunned both Hall and Tony, but Hall wrestled out of Tony's arms and made for the stairs, where he ran straight into Gibb's chest and fell over. "You're under arrest," said Gibbs.

.

.

.

Harry and Ziva reentered the lab just as Abby was finishing up. "It's instructions on how to make a body," McGee said.

Harry was confused. "Um, I think everyone here is mature enough to know how to make a body."

Ziva eyed him carefully. He hadn't told her the whole story. Had he…? Did they…?

"That's what it says, although the word 'body' is in Latin," McGee explained.

"Your Latin's off, Timmy," said Abby. "More specifically, this is corpse."

"Wait," said Harry. "Latin for corpse. Inferius?"

"Yeah," said Abby. "But everyone here knows how to make a corpse, too."

"No, you don't understand," said Harry. "In our world, an Inferius is a dead body, reanimated. Mindless and soulless, an Inferius is at the command of whoever makes it."

.

.

.

Miles away, Cold War was making the finishing touches on Commander Jonathon Williamson's new body.

.

.

.

A/N: Special thanks to XxBloodangelxX, my only reviewer, for encouraging me to continue working on this story, because I was beginning to lose faith in it. And thanks to anyone else who has kept reading up to this point.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: *slow motion deep voice* I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR HARRY POTTER!

.

.

.

After Gibbs opened the door to interrogation, but before he took a seat, Kevin Hall asked for a lawyer.

"Why?" asked Gibbs. "You do anything wrong?" He opened up the file and slid the pictures across the table. "Recognize him?"

"No."

Tony, Ron, and Ducky were watching from observation. "This guy's a terrible liar. This is going to be almost unfair."

Gibbs seemed to be thinking the same thing. "His name is Navy Commander Jonathon Williamson. And that is a bullet hole in his forehead. Someone shot him. I think it was you."

"Why would I want to kill this guy I've never met?"

Gibbs shrugged. "He was stalking your sister."

Ron looked at Tony. "But we know that wasn't his fault. He had a love potion."

"You think that'll fly with a 'Muggle' Jury?" asked Tony. "Do you have a sister?"

"Yeah," said Ron.

"And did you ever want to kill any of her boyfriends?"

Ron hesitated. "Yeah, but she made a good decision on her husband. She's Harry's wife."

Tony tried to hide his surprise. He had seen the way Ziva was looking at Harry and he had sensed Harry's attraction toward her. Did she know?

"You killed him," Gibbs said.

"Alright, I did!" growled Hall. "The bastard was stalking my sister! He would've hurt her! She didn't want to get the police involved! I had to stop him!"

"Normally, I'd think you'd be put away for life for breaking and entering and aggravated homicide, but personally, I think you should be admitted." Gibbs stood up to leave, but Hall wasn't done.

"SHE'S MY SISTER! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE, HUH? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?"

Gibbs met up with the three in observation. "My diagnosis correct, Duck?"

"It certainly appears so. Hall seems to be suffering from some mental illness. I'll make some calls to see if I can get him admitted." The doctor left, leaving Gibbs alone with Ron and Tony.

"That's one dirtbag down," said Gibbs. "Let's go find Holladay."

.

.

.

"Gibbs, Williamson's a zombie!" Abby screamed joyfully.

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"We found out why Holladay stole Williamson's body," said Harry. "He made an Inferius, which for the sake of time we'll just say is a zombie."

"Can they be stopped?" Gibbs asked.

"They don't like light and they don't like fire," said Ron.

"Wait a minute," said Ziva. "We are all forgetting that this wasn't Holladay's original plan. He shredded the notes on how to make an Inferius. His original plan involved the love potion."

"Something Brenda Hall said," McGee thought out loud. "She said Williamson was distracted from his work."

"That makes sense," said Harry. "If he had the love potion, his priorities would be for the girl and less for the Weapons Station."

Realization hit Gibbs. "He's planning on robbing the Weapon's Station. He was going to have Commander Williamson get him in by making a deal promising him the girl but when Williamson was killed he had to change his plans. McGee, call the Weapon's Station. Tell them no one in or out of the building until we get there."

"DiNozzo, Ziva, Harry, Ron. You're with me."

.

.

.

Just as the sun was setting, the Inferius sat up. It knew what it had to do. It made its way across the twilight landscape and after several minutes, arrived at the Weapons Station. There was a vehicle access with a guard. The Inferius attacked and in minutes the guard was a bloody mass on the floor. Everyone who saw the Inferius, fled.

Finally, the Inferius came to the fingerprint scanner it was looking for. The scanner identified him as Commander Williamson and admitted him. Then, the Inferius found what it was looking for. A Cruise Missile. The Inferius grabbed it, programmed it, and left with it.

.

.

.

Gibbs and the team arrived shortly after the guard had been killed. They found his mangled body. "It's here," said Harry.

"Come on," snarled Gibbs, and he drew his gun. Tony and Ziva followed suit. They charged into the building. "He's here," said Gibbs. "Ron, you're with me. You three go that way."

They split up, scanning the area. They had gone a distance before Gibbs' cell rang. "Gibbs?"

"Hey, boss," it was McGee. "A fingerprint scanner in Hallway Delta just admitted Williamson." Gibbs hung up. That was the hallway he just sent the other three down. "Come on," he said, and he and Ron hurried back.

Harry had came upon the fingerprint scanner first. He lifted his wand to it and detected traces of the Inferius. "He's through here," he said.

Harry went through first. Tony whispered to Ziva, "Quite a guy you've picked up there, Ziva."

"Oh, what are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him."

Ziva was offended. "I happen to think he's a very capable… Wizard… cop… and I don't really think this is the time or place to be discussing this."

"You know he's married?"

There was only the slightest difference in Ziva's voice. "I-"

"He didn't tell you."

Ziva would've replied, except for the scream she heard. The Inferius had its hand around Harry's throat. Harry managed to point his wand at the creature and shoot fire at it. The Inferius screamed and threw Harry, who landed hard on his back. Ziva ran to him and Tony shot at the Inferius. It was aggravated by the gunshots, but wasn't harmed. It pushed its way past Tony and escaped. "That thing had a cruise missile!" Tony observed.

It turned a corner to see Gibbs and Ron. Ron shouted, "Inflammare!" and from his wand burst bright red flames that engulfed the Inferius. Gibbs opened fire. _BLAM. BLAM. BLAM. _The Inferius escaped the flame and pushed past Gibbs. "HE'S GOT A DAMN CRUISE MISSILE!" Gibbs screamed.

They ran after the Inferius until it got outside. Then it stopped. Both Ron and Gibbs aimed with their wand and gun, respectively. The Inferius made no movement, until…

POP.

Holladay apparated next to the Inferius. He grabbed the missile and quickly disapparated, all in less than a second, before Gibb's bullets and Ron's curses reached him. They all instead hit the Inferius who couldn't take any more.

Harry, Tony, and Ziva showed up now. "You stopped the Inferius," Harry said. "Nice one, Ron."

"But Holladay got the missile," said Gibbs.

.

.

.

A/N: Reviews! I love getting reviews! Thank you to Illusive Man, The Demon of Wrath, and .. You all may have creepy pen names, but thank you for the support! And as always, thanks to the rest of the readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Although clearly by now I have proven myself capable of writing for the NCIS staff or for writing some short stories about the wizarding world, I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter.

.

.

.

Back at headquarters, the team regrouped with Abby and McGee. "Did you catch him?" Abby asked.

"The Inferius was destroyed," said Harry, "but Holladay got away with stealing something."

"It was a cruise missile," said Gibbs, taking a seat. "And he's planning on doing some magial hocus pocus to it to make it even more dangerous. Harry, Ron, what else do you know about Holladay? What other weapons has he done?"

"He's never stolen something as destructive as a missile before," said Harry. "He's only experimented with guns before; guns that shoot Avada Kedavra, guns where the bullets track their target, guns with exploding bullets, guns that never run out of bullets. You name it, he's probably done it."

"We're missing something," said Gibbs. "How can we find him?"

"Put out a BOLO?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, I can see that," said McGee. "Be on the lookout for a Dark Wizard with a Cruise missile."

"Isn't there a way you can find someone magically?" asked Abby. "Scrying? Anything like that?"

"Scrying is an advanced form of Divination," said Ron. "And neither Harry nor I are practiced enough at that."

"We could use a taboo," said Harry.

Ron looked surprised. "No way," he said. "Harry, that's dark magic you're talking about there. It's against Auror regulations!"

"What's a taboo?" asked Ziva.

"When Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic in 1997," Harry explained, "he put a taboo on his own name. The only people who actually called him by his name were the people who didn't fear him enough or were serious about stopping him. If anyone said his name 'Voldemort,' they could be tracked."

"It's really dark magic, though," said Ron. "I mean, it was Voldemort who used it. And besides, you have to have enough power to issue the taboo."

"You two aren't powerful enough?" asked Ziva.

"Not magical power," said Ron. "Political power. It has to be issued by someone higher up."

"We can make them," said Harry.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Harry, the Imperius curse? You could go to Azkaban for that!"

"What's the Imperius curse?" asked McGee.

"It makes you control people," said Ron.

Gibbs said, "So you can control a person to put out a taboo on a word that Holladay will say and it will lead us to him?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Then do it," said Gibbs.

"Alright, I could probably sneak past the Secret Service and get the president…"

"May I suggest another victim?" asked Gibbs.

.

.

.

The team was downstairs in Abby's lab, looking at the computer.

"This was originally done on a paper map, but I think a computer satellite will work," said Ron.

Then, Harry apparated back. "It's done. She's cursed."

McGee said, "I only wish I could've cursed her all those years ago when she was trying to stop our investigation."

"We'll give you our number, you can contact us," said Ron.

"So has she issued the taboo?" asked Gibbs.

"If she hasn't, she will shortly," said Harry.

"What word did you use?"

"There aren't any wizards residing in the Metropolitan area, and the few that visit aren't going to be performing magic," said Ron. "Wizards avoid Muggles, so all American wizards live far away from the larger cities."

"She put the taboo on any spell he may cast," said Harry. "If he's still working on the missile, this shouldn't take long." He stepped out, Ziva watching him.

"All we can do is wait," said Ron.

Nobody noticed Ziva slip away to follow Harry.

.

.

.

Harry was washing his face in the men's room when Ziva walked in again. "We've been here before," he said.

"There's more to the story," she said. "We didn't just stop a dark wizard in Tel Aviv. We did something else."

"Ziva," said Harry.

Ziva stepped forward and stared into Harry's eyes. "We slept together, didn't we?"

Harry froze. "No."

Ziva sighed and stepped back. "Then, what?"

"You don't remember all the pain and horror we went through that day just to find this guy," said Harry. "He was killing your fellow Mossad agents. He was destroying almost the entire building." Harry took Ziva's hand. "When two people go through a lot of pain together, they come out the other side with an unbroken connection, one that can't be explained. We…" he sighed. "We kissed. That's all."

Ziva remembered it now. He felt the wand against her forehead, she remembered lashing out and killing the bastard who'd murdered so many of her friends. She remembered the relief she felt knowing he was dead. And she remembered the kiss. She remembered how he took her in his arms and held her against him and there was the soft press of his lips against hers. Then they broke apart. Harry did some magic to repair the building where the wizard had disrupted it, and then he had pointed the wand at her and whispered "Obliviate."

"Why did you kiss me if you were just going to wipe my memory and leave?" asked Ziva.

"I don't know," said Harry. "Mainly because you reminded me so much of Ginny."

"Ginny's your wife?"

Harry nodded. Ziva smiled. "She's a very lucky woman." She stepped forward and kissed Harry's cheek.

.

.

.

"We've got him," said Ron, as Harry and Ziva returned. "He put an impervious charm and a reparo at an old ware house about eleven miles from here."

"Impervius and reparo," said Harry. "It can't be destroyed but when it explodes it'll recreate itself and go for another target. Genius."

They piled into the cars again, Gibbs driving one, Ziva the other, and they sped off into the night. They made it in about ten minutes.

Once there, they all drew their weapons. "McGee, Ron, you're with me," said Gibbs. "You three go check out the back entrance."

Harry, Tony, and Ziva ran around.

Gibbs held his gun at eye level in front of him. He, Ron, and McGee headed up the stairs. They saw Holladay charming the cruise missile.

"Federal Agents!" Gibbs cried. "Put your hands in the air!"

Holladay did so, but McGee said, "He's got a wand!"

In the time it took Ron to point and scream, "Expelliarmus!" to the time the red light struck Holladay, Holladay fired a spell at the missile, it ignited, and shot away.

Gibbs and McGee opened fire. Holladay fell over with twenty-seven bullets in his body.

"Somebody stop that missile!" shouted Gibbs.

Out back, Tony, Ziva, and Harry hadn't entered the building when they saw the missile shoot through a second story window. Harry acted at once. Pulling his wand out of his jacket pocket, he shouted, "Accio Firebolt!"

A broomstick shot toward him and landed in his outstretched hand. Almost immediately he took off, repositioning himself to ride the broomstick properly only after he was in the air. The broom carried him swiftly through the air, and Harry saw he was catching up to the Missile. The Missile, though, started to level out and Harry realized it was nearing its target already. Harry caught up to it and cast a few choice spells to undo the automatic "reparo," but he couldn't undo the Impervious Charm. Harry watched in horror as he realized there was nothing he could do to stop the Missile. Then, Harry noticed it was starting to shoot upwards again. Higher and higher it went, and then it leveled out.

.

.

.

"McGee, you're a genius," said Tony.

"It's not that difficult," said McGee. "It was far enough away from its target so I could change the target. I just hope no one's out this late fishing.

.

.

.

Harry watched and realized what must've happened. The Missile had switched targets and was now hurtling itself toward the ocean. It broke through the surface and exploded.

.

.

.

The next morning, Gibbs entered from the elevator. "DiNozzo," he yelled. "Wake up."

Tony, who had been sleeping at his desk woke up. "Sorry, boss," he said. "I just… had a weird dream and I can't remember what."

McGee looked up and said "Me too. I think I stopped a Cruise Missile."

Abby turned the corner and said, "I had a dream about technomancy. You know, the combination of magic and technology."

"Weird," said McGee.

Ziva looked up. It seems they had all had weird dreams last night. Why couldn't she remember hers?

That night when she got home, she emptied her backpack onto her bed. In it, she found a mirror. That was strange. She wasn't the type to carry a vanity mirror around with her. Stuck to the front of the mirror was a sticky note. She picked the mirror up and pulled the sticky note off and read aloud, "Harry."

She looked at the mirror again, expecting to see her own reflection, but instead she saw a man with untidy black hair and glasses.

"Hello, Ziva."

The End

.

.

.

Sorry, guys. This chapter was longer so it took longer to write. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story to the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. -The Sax Warrior


End file.
